


Professor Earp Meet Sheriff Haught

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: Professor Earp and Sheriff Haught [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp), Police Officer Nicole Haught, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), Teacher Waverly Earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Waverly Earp is a single mother of two kids, William and Wendy, from a previous relationship. Wynonna and Nicole work together at the police station. Wynonna wants Nicole and Waverly to meet because she thinks both women are lonely. Little does she knows they will become closer than she will ever think of.orSingle Mother Waverly AU





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and wayhaughtprompts.

Waverly looks at her phone, she somehow let her sister pick up the kids from school as she was finishing grading the last of the final exams. As she finished grading the last exam, she put the stack of papers into her bag and then reach to grab her phone. As she was about to text her older sister, the front door opened and she could hear footsteps running into the homestead’s kitchen. 

There was a loud voice that yelled “Mommy”. A young boy, with messy brown hair, a Spider-Man t-shirt and jeans appeared at the doorway of the kitchen and Waverly stood up to go to her son.

“How was school?” Waverly asked as Wynonna come in with Nicole. Waverly looks up at her sister and the redhead that was behind her son.

“It was fun! We got to paint and run on the tracks” William replied. Waverly then looks at her daughter Wendy, who was being held by the redhead.

“So you must be Sheriff Nicole Haught. I heard a lot about you from Wynonna and my students.” Waverly said to Nicole, who was bouncing the young girl in her arms.

“Yes ma’am, that would be me, and you must be Miss Waverly Earp” Nicole replied as she handed Wendy to her mother. “I better be going, it’s getting late and I wouldn’t want to disturb your family dinner,” Nicole said as she was about to leave the kitchen. 

“Haughtshot, I said you can stay for dinner. If that’s fine with you babygirl” Wynonna said before Nicole can leave the house. The two older women look at each other and then at Waverly. As Nicole was about to open her mouth to say something to the Earps, Waverly interrupts her.

“You can stay Sheriff Haught. I have to make dinner anyway, and one more person to feed is not an issue.” Waverly replied as she put Wendy down next to William. Nicole smiled at the younger Earp with her dimples on full display.

“Thank you, and please call me Nicole. Sheriff Haught is way too professional.” Nicole said to Waverly. Waverly blushed as she saw Nicole smile, then she moved more into the kitchen.

“I can start dinner if you two watch the kids,” Waverly said as she was preparing the meal. William and Wendy smiled and jumped into Nicole and Wynonna’s arms.

“Ok, ma'am,” Wynonna said as she carried William into the living room, and Nicole followed the older Earp with Wendy in her arms. As they left Waverly smiled, she couldn't believe she finally got to meet Nicole, for some reason she felt something between them. 

The way she was holding Wendy and how comfortable she was with William, makes Waverly feel happy that her kids are safe with someone outside the family. When she was with Champ, he never acted this way towards the kids, he was cold and uncaring to them. But Nicole is different, she cared about them and treated them like her kids.

Waverly snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the laughter in the living room as the group was playing Uno. She could hear Nicole, William, and Wendy giggle as Wynonna had to pick up more cards in her deck, and Wynonna mutters to herself. Waverly continued to cook dinner, she was looking forward to having dinner, she was especially excited to know more about Nicole.

After 30 minutes dinner was done, and Waverly set up the dinner table for the group. She was somewhat nervous to be eating dinner with Nicole, Wynonna had told her stories about the Sheriff and her days at the Academy. As well as she is a fan favorite of many of her female students at the college where she teaches, often Waverly will hear mutters in the halls or at the campus quad about a redhead Sheriff.

“Dinner’s ready!” Waverly yelled into the living room of the Homestead. As she said that she heard four pairs of feet on the hardwood floor walking towards the kitchen. William and Wendy came in first and sat next to each other, with Nicole and Wynonna trailing behind.

“Waverly, this smells delicious. Wynonna told me you were a great cook but I didn’t realize she meant it” Nicole said as she sat down next to the Earp sisters. Waverly blushed at the redhead, which made Nicole smile with her dimples on full display.

“Mommy. I like Nicky. She’s fun to play with and she’s nicer than Aunty Wynonna” Wendy announced to the table. Waverly and Nicole looked at each other, and Wynonna made a gagging sound. 

“Ok, I’ll remember that next time we play Uno together, kiddo. At least I have Will on my side. Right, buddy?” Wynonna said as she looked at the young children next to her. William giggled and shook his head at his aunt.

“I’m with Wendy on this one, Nicky is much cooler than you. Also, we both think Spider-man is cooler than Batman. Besides she’s a Sheriff, I want to be sheriff when I grow up, just like Nicole” William said. Nicole smiled at the young children, as Nicole smiled at them it made Waverly felt a happiness that she has not felt in a while.

“Ok let's dig in. Aunty Wynonna is hunger and needs food in her stomach” Wynonna said and started to eat her food. The children followed their aunt, while Nicole and Waverly look at each other before they started their dinner. This is gonna be an interesting experience, Waverly thought as the table of five ate their food.


	2. A Few Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has been coming over for dinner the last couple of weeks and the kids love her. Wynonna and almost everyone else realizes that there is something between the two women, but both are too stubborn to realize it. Finally, Wavery and Nicole get alone time and a lunch date is secured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing the first chapter, I lowkey didn't realize this fic might be longer and didn't include more characters. Anyways please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also, follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and wayhaughtprompts.

A couple of weeks had passed since Nicole and Waverly meet, and Nicole has been coming over regularly after her shift for dinner at the Earp household. Often Nicole and Wynonna will pick up the kids after work and drive the Homestead. Since the semester had ended at the University, Waverly has been helping the Sheriff’s Office with some cases, providing some history and translations on old texts.

While in the office, Nicole and Waverly would work quietly side by side, often stealing glances at each other. Everyone in the office seems to catch onto the pair, Wynonna, on the other hand, was somewhat oblivious to the two. She often will walk in on the two in Nicole’s office, and would make a joke about the pair and then leave or will come in with food, asking if anyone wants some.

Doc, Dolls, Rosita and Nedley would often see the two and not say a word, knowing best to leave the two alone, while Jeremy and sometimes Robin would make a joke or make a comment. The case they have been working on was rather tough to work on, evidence was not adding up or that there was little connection between victims. Waverly looks at her watch to check the time, she realizes she needs to pick up the kids from school.

“Fudgeballs, Nicole I need to pick up the kids,” Waverly said as she stood up and grabbed her purse “dinner at the Homestead?” Waverly asked as she walked towards Nicole’s desk.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it. I’ll tell Wynonna and I can drive her” Nicole responded. Waverly smiled and starts to walk out of the office and said: “I’ll see you than Sheriff”. She walks out of the office, leaving Nicole in her thoughts. 

Nicole never felt this way before towards anyone, of course, she had ex-girlfriends before but Waverly was special. She’s funny, beautiful, smart and down to earth, but a thought came into Nicole’s mind, Waverly only been with men. Nicole had her fair share of falling in love with straight women and being heart-broken, she is not sure if Waverly was remotely into women or part of the community. 

While deep in thought, a door opened and then quickly slammed, making Nicole jump from her seat. The older Earp sister had walked into the room with Dolls trailing behind her, holding a stack of files.

“Haughtshot, Dolls and I found some old files that might usefully for our case,” Wynonna said to Nicole, who stood up from her seat to go to the pair. As she was looking through the files, she saw Wynonna talk a sip of her coffee and Dolls staring at her.

“So Sheriff Haught, is there something you think is interesting?” asked Wynonna, Dolls quickly looked at Wynonna and than at Nicole.

“Not yet. I..” Nicole started but was quickly cut off by Wynonna.

“No, more like someone” Wynonna paused “Like my baby sister?”

Dolls and Nicole quickly looked at each other and then at Wynonna. Both were in shock by Wynonna’s question and was not aware that she knew that there was tension between Nicole and Waverly.

“Haught” Dolls started “listen I don’t care about your answer and how you feel towards Waverly, just if you’re happy” Nicole smiled at him and started to open her mouth to answer Wynonna.

“Thank you Dolls. Wynonna, we’re just friends and nothing more. I don’t know what you’re talking about, we just met a couple of weeks ago ” Nicole replied to Dolls and Wynonna “Also, Waverly left to pick up the kids from school, I’m your ride home tonight”.

“Ok, whatever you say, Haught. Dolls and I are gonna be in the Black Badge office, just get me when you leave” Wynonna said as Dolls and he walked out the office. Nicole sighed and started packing up her stuff up, Nicole was tired and the case files can wait a day. She grabbed her coat and headed to get Wynonna from the office. It seemed that Jeremy had left for the day and probably was with Robin in their apartment, leaving only the night shift officers left.

Nicole went to grab Dolls and Wynonna and three left the building, Dolls said something about checking on Doc and Rosaita at Shorty’s and will see them the next day. Wynonna and Nicole walked to the police cruiser that was parked by the front door. The drive was uneventful, Wynonna couldn’t figure out what radio station to play and by the time she picked one they were at the Homestead.

Nicole and Wynonna quickly walked out of the car and into the house, which they were greeted by three young children laughing and the smell of pasta from the kitchen. As the door closed behind them, William, Wendy, and Alice came running from the living room to greet the two women. 

“Mommy! I missed you today!” Alice said as she ran into her mom’s arms “and you too Nicky!” William and Wendy followed behind Alice and went to hug Nicole. As they all let go of each other, Waverly came out of the kitchen to greet her sister and Nicole.

“Hey guys, how was the rest of your shifts?” Waverly asked as the group started to walk to the kitchen area. The meal was ready and the dinner table was set and the group sat down.

“Same old, same old,” Wynonna responded as she grabbed her fork. Nicole and Waverly sat next to each other and smiled at each other as the children and Wynonna started eating. Wynonna looked up and stared at the two women.

“Can you two stop looking at each other like that, you guys make wanna puke” Wynonna said, and the kids giggled at her comment. Nicole and Waverly both blushed at her comment.

“What do you mean? We’re just looking at each other.” Nicole said to the older Earp and start to eat her food. Wynonna looked at the pair and shook her head.

“Whatever Haught Sauce” Wynonna replied and went back to eating. About a half later the group had finished dinner, the kids went to the living to continue playing the board game they started. Leaving the adults in the kitchen to clean up, the three women can hear the chatter and laughter from the other room.

“Nic, the kids like you,” Waverly said, “They told me last night they want you to stay forever.” Nicole blushed at the statement and almost dropped the dish she was holding. Wynonna looked at the pair and could not stop smiling.

“You know the kids aren’t the only ones that might like Haught,” Wynonna said, Nicole and Waverly looked at her and each other. 

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked.

“You know what I mean baby girl, I’m gonna check on the kids and leave you two alone,” Wynonna said as she winked at Nicole and went to the living room.

“Your sister is something,” Nicole said, “but I think she is right.” Waverly looked at the older women with a confused face.

“What do you mean?” asked Waverly and then she realized what her sister was talking about. “Oh, I mean I never thought about it, until I meet you. There’s not a lot of dating options in Purgatory .”

“I get it, you don’t have to explain yourself. Maybe we get coffee or lunch tomorrow. Like a date” Nicole said to Waverly. 

“Lunch sounds great, Sheriff Haught” Waverly said as she put away the last of the dishes “Let’s check in the kids and Wynonna before anything happens to the Homestead.”

Both of the women smiled at each other and walked side by side into the living room and sat down next to the group. Neither can’t believe that they’re going on a date that following day.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole go on their first date, and they hit it off. The kids love Nicole and cannot stop talking about her, and always want her to spend more time with them. After the date, the group spends some time bonding and William accidentally called Nicole something that made her blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and wayhaughtprompts.

Nicole has been nervous the whole morning, she and Waverly have a lunch date at 12:30 that day and she was not sure what to expect from the younger woman. She never was nervous about a date before and was not sure why this was the first time she was. 

Of course, she had dated other women before Waverly, but never did she feel this way before a first date. Soon she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at her office door. Nicole stood up and opened the door and she saw Waverly in front of her with a smile.

“Hey, you ready?” asked Waverly with a huge smile on her face. Nicole blushed and smiled with her dimples on full display.

“As ready as I could ever be, Ms. Earp” Nicole said as they walked out of the building and to Nicole’s car. They got in the car and Nicole start driving to the local diner, they had an hour for lunch and the local diner was the closest place the pair could agree on. The car ride was filled with music and laughter as Waverly sang along the radio and Nicole smiled as she drove.

They finally made it to the diner after a short ride and Nicole quickly got out of the car to open the door for Waverly. Waverly smiled and got out of the car, the two went inside the building and found a booth in the back. 

“So” Nicole started as she looks at her menu “the kids like me?” Waverly looks up from her menu and blushed at the redhead.

“Nic, they love you. They always ask when you’re coming over and if you can stay forever with us. You have a talent with them.” Waverly replied as she looked back at her menu. The redhead was surprised by the answer, she knew she likes kids but didn’t realize that was naturally good around them.

Then the waitress came over the pair and they gave her their orders, leaving to give the kitchen their orders and to tend the other tables. Waverly and Nicole looked at each other and smiled, Nicole reached over and put her hand over Waverly’s.  
“So I have been thinking about last night and what Wynonna said,” Waverly said to Nicole, “I think she might be right about something”

“That so?” Nicole asked, “You think there might be something between us?” Both women just look at each other, Nicole’s hand still on top of Waverly’s. However, the waitress came back with their meals and Nicole had to let go of Waverly’s hand. Both thank the waitress and start eating the food in front of them.

“I think there is and I’m willing to try if you are. I think there is something special between us and besides the kids and Wynonna loves you” Waverly replied with a smile. Nicole smiled back at her and her heart started to flutter.

“I’ll like to try too, Ms. Earp” Nicole said back to the younger Earp. Both women continued eating their food and then paid for the meals. Nicole had insisted that she pay for this time and Waverly would pay next time, Waverly couldn’t argue with the redhead when she flashes her dimples at her. Both got out of the booth and start walking towards the police cruiser, both getting in and Nicole starts the short ride back. 

They finally got back to the police station, Nicole opening the door again for Waverly and they both walked in the station. When they walked in they were greeted by Wynonna, who was standing by Nicole’s office, with a smile on her face.

“So how was the date you two?” the older Earp asked the pair as they came closer to the office’s door. Both women blushed at the question that Wynonna asked.

“It went well, Wynonna. Thank you for asking.” Nicole replied as she looks over to the younger Earp and smiled. Waverly smiled back at the redhead and then looked at her sister.

“So why are you by my office, Wynonna?” Nicole asked as she looked around the room and hallway to see if anything was wrong.

“Can’t a girl just wait for her best friend and sister? Besides the kiddos had a half-day today, tomorrow is their last day of school” Wynonna replied “They’re here somewhere, running around”

“You left the kids alone?” Waverly asked nervously as she looks around the area to find the children. As she looked back at her sister and Nicole, she can hear footsteps coming behind them and three laughing kids. William and Wendy ran up to their mom and Nicole and Alice ran over to Wynonna.

“Mommy! We’re done playing hide and seek!” Alice said to Wynonna. “Nicky, you’re here! Can we play with you?” Alice asked Nicole. 

“Yea, Nicky, please! You’re so much fun to play with!” exclaimed Wendy, who was still hugging Waverly’s legs. Nicole blushed at the children’s comments and looks at the Earp sisters, who smiled at her.

“I would love to but we have to get to work,” Nicole said sadly “but we’re all off tomorrow. I was thinking if we can all spend the day together?” Waverly and Wynonna look at each other and then the kids and smiled at each other.

“Great idea, Haught stuff. Maybe we can explore the city tomorrow.” Wynonna said the group. The kids were jumping up and down with joy when they heard the word city. The older two women look at Waverly for her approval and she nodded at them both.

“That sounds like a great idea” Waverly responded, “but let's get these cases done before then.” 

“The kids can sit in my office, I have a drawer of toys and stuff,” Nicole said, Waverly and Wynonna looked at each confused. The kids smiled at Nicole and started to walk to her coffee table and couch area, waiting to start coloring.

“Why?” asked Wynonna as she looked at Nicole.

“I mean… that they are always here and school is ending soon. I just thought in case they needed something to do, they could color or something” Nicole said with a bright blush on her face. Waverly smiled at the redhead and held her hands. Nicole smiled at the gesture, she let go of Waverly’s hand and went to grab the supplies from her desk. 

She gave a couple of books and crayons, walking over to the kids at her coffee table and putting down the supplies. The Earp sisters smiled at Nicole and the kids and looking at how happy the group looks.

“Thanks, mama!” explained William, then he blushed “I mean Nicky! Sorry! I didn’t mean it, you’re just so nice to us and...” as the young boy rambled on Nicole and Waverly blushed, as the rest of the group laughed at the situation. Waverly walked up to the table and stood next to Nicole.

“Will, you’re all good, buddy. It happens and I don’t mind, don’t apologize.” Nicole responded with a smile on her face and the young boy smiled back, then he picked up a coloring book and picked a page. Nicole looks at Waverly and Wynonna as the group of children starts coloring and playing.

“Let’s get going on these cases then, so we can get out by dinner time,” Wynonna said as the group grabbed the stack of cases and headed to the Black Badge’s office. Nicole and Waverly look at each other, both were equally excited for a trip to the city and both still smiling about William’s little mistake.


	4. Day at the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has a fun day in the city, in which Waverly and Nicole finally realize something in their relationship. The whole group is rooting for Nicole and Waverly to finally start a new chapter in their lives. The biggest supports, of course, are William and Wendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and poorlyphotoshoppedwayhaught. Also, if there's enough interest I might write a sequel to this fic.

It was 11:30 am and the local elementary school just had their last day of school, which was a half-day, a stream of kids start coming out of the building. Waverly, Nicole and Wynonna and stood outside in the parking lot waiting for the three children to come out so they all can go to the city.

The group of three Earp children came running out the doors and towards them, it made the three adults smile and laugh. William had run to Nicole, Wendy ran to Waverly and Alice had run to Wynonna and hugged the adults.

“Mommy! I missed you” said Wendy as she was being picked up by Waverly. William had tugged on Nicole’s jacket to have her pick him up in her arms. These past couple weeks William and Nicole had gotten close and he usually goes to her whenever he sees her.

“You guys ready?” asked Wynonna and the kids start going into the minivan, all smiling and giggling. Nicole had volunteered to drive, with Waverly in the passenger seat and Wynonna in the back with the kids. It took them about a half-hour to get into the city, Waverly was in control of the music and everyone was singing in the car. 

They finally got into the city and the group had decided that it was best to get lunch first. Nicole parked the car near a local cafe and the group got out and entered the cafe. They got a booth near the front window of the cafe. Wynonna, Alice, and Nicole sat on one side and Waverly, William and Wendy sat on the other.

William had insisted to sit across from Nicole, so he can talk to her. Waverly smiled at the young boy and the redhead, she never saw her children so happy before. Champ was always rude and uncaring to his kids, but Nicole cared about them and wanted them to be happy. Waverly snapped out of her train of thought as the waiter came and took their orders.

“Nicky, look what I drew!” William exclaimed as he held up a drawing. On the page, there was a group of four stick figures, each labeled with names. Nicole and Waverly were in the middle holding hands, William and Wendy on each side of them. This made both Nicole and Waverly blush.

“That looks great buddy,” Nicole said as she high fived the boy. Wendy and Alice then both showed Nicole their drawings, both receiving positive feedback from the Sheriff. Their food shortly arrived and the group starts eating their meals. Nicole and Waverly look at each as the kids and Wynonna ate, smiling at each other and then going back to their meals.

As the group finished up the meals, the Earp sisters spit the bill, with protest from Nicole. After the bill was paid the group of six left and started to head over to the local park and playground area. Nicole had packed some sports gear in a duffle bag for the kids to play with after a short walk the group finally made it.

“Ok, I packed some stuff for us to play with,” said Nicole as they found a suitable spot to play and lay down a picnic cloth on. The three kids came running over and start looking over the bag, they finally settled on a soccer ball. The two Earp sisters were sitting on the picnic cloth and looked at the group of four.

As the group started playing soccer, Wynonna looked over to Waverly. Waverley was looking over and smiling at the group playing, William and Nicole were on a team and Wendy and Alice was on the other team.

“Haughtstuff is pretty good with kids. Much better than Champ was, I’m just glad my baby sister is happy” Wynonna said to Waverly, who was blushing at the statement. Waverly never felt happier in her life, Nicole had made a positive impact on the Earp’s life and Waverly never wants her to leave. 

“I think I lo..like her, Wynonna. There’s just something different about her” Waverly said to her sister. Wynonna looks at her sister and held her hand, knowing that Nicole meant a lot to her sister and she would never hurt her.

“Have you told her?” Wynonna asked. Waverly shook her head no, knowing that she should tell Nicole sometime how she felt about the redhead.

“I’m scared. I just don’t want anyone to be hurt, especially the kids. They have been through so much, I want them to be happy.” Waverly said as she was tearing up. Wynonna put her arms around the younger Earp and hugged her. After a bit the group of four walked over to the sisters, Alice and Wendy were chatting and William was being held by Nicole. 

“Mommy, I love Nicky,” said Alice said to Wynonna, and William and Wendy nod their heads in agreement. Nicole put William down and then she sat down next to the sisters on the picnic cloth.

“Mommy, you and Nicky should get married,” Wendy said. Waverly and Nicole blushed, while Wynonna started to laugh in the background. Nicole and Waverly looked at each other and smiled, and Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand.

“Ms. Earp, I think your children are trying to tell us something,” Nicole said, still holding Waverly’s hand. The group waited patiently as they watched the two women, William and Wendy were nervous and Alice was sitting on her mom’s lap.

“Waverly, would you like to be my girlfriend?” Nicole asked. Waverly smiled and nodded her head yes and kissed Nicole on her lips.

“I take that as a yes?” Nicole asked the younger woman.

“God, Nicole. Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend” Waverly replied. Wendy and William ran up to the pair and hugged them. Wynonna and Alice were smiling from their spot on the picnic cloth.

“Does this mean Nicky can stay forever?” asked William. Nicole and Waverly smiled at the young boy.

“Yes buddy, I can stay forever” Nicole replied. William came and sat on Nicole’s lap and Wendy sat on Waverly’s lap, the group of six were peacefully sitting together and enjoying their time together. They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the rest of the city, throughout the day Nicole and Waverly were holding hands and enjoying each other's company.

They both knew this was a start of something new and they were glad they were both in it together to experience it.


End file.
